


My Lord

by fiammanda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on HP7 movie. Warning for my poor English and sense of humour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lord

"'My- my lord-' They would imagine you were seducing him."

"Really？ I seriously doubt if... well, 'he', still had the ability to respond a seduction."

*chuckle*

"By the way, there are no 'they' any longer."

"Really？ What about me？”

"Mm... Seems that I have to perform a real seduction to obliviate that scene from you..."

...

...

...

"My- my lord-"

 

END


End file.
